The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360, Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures, Digital Factory, Stretch Films, and EuropaCrop's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It will be on YouTube on October 12, 2015. Cast: * Ariel-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Eric-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Flounder-Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sebastian-Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * Scuttle-Morton (Horton Hears A Who) * King Triton-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Ursula-Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Flotsam and Jetsam-Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) * Grimsby-Balto (Balto) * Carlotta-Jenna (Balto) * Chef Louis-Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Max-Dino (The Flintstones) * Glut the Shark-Shark (Jaws) * Vanessa-Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) * Priest-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Ariel's Sisters-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Harold the Seahorse-Thumper (Bambi) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below"-Alleycats (The Aristocats) * Jig Dancing Sailors-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sailors during Storm-Flik, Princess Atta, Dim, Hopper and the ants (A Bug's Life), Hyenas (The Lion King), and RJ and Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Washerwomen-Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes: * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 2-Horton's Concert ("Daughters of Chief") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 3-Twilight Sparkle at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 4-Twilight Sparkle Meets Morton * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 5-Nightmare Moon Watches Twilight Sparkle * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 6-"Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 7-To the Surface * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 8-Storm at the Sea * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 9-Courage is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 10-"Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 11-Twilight Sparkle's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 12-Nightmare Moon's Lair ("Poor Unforunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 13-In Courage's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 14-Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 15-A Tour Of The Kingdom * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 16-"Kiss The Girl" * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 17-Nightmare Moon Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 18-The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 19-The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 20-Nightmare Moon's Wrath * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 21-A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 22-End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Horton Hears A Who (2008) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Krypto the Superdog (2005) * Balto (1995) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto lll: Wings of Change (2004) * The Flintstones (1960) * The Flintstones: A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba-Do! (1993) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * Jaws (1975) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (1996) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2000) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) Voices: * Jodi Benson * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Kenneth Mars * Samuel E. Wright * Jason Marin * Pat Carroll * Paddi Edwards * Buddy Hackett * Ben Wright * Edie McClurg * Rene Auberjonois * Will Ryan * Jim Cummings * Kimmy Robertson * Caroline Vasicek * Frank Welker * Tim Curry * J.D. Daniels * Gerrit Graham * Mark Hamill * Rod McKuen * Malachi Pearson * Hamilton Camp * Debbie Shapiro Gravitte * Robert Weil * Ed Gilbert * Charles Alder * Jack Angel * Susan Boyd * Steve Bulen * Nancy Cartwright * Philip L. Clarke * Jennifer Darling * Allan Davies * Gail Farrell * Donny Gerrard * Mitch Gordon * Willie J. Greene Jr. * Linda Harmon * Phillip Ingram * Luana Jackman * William A. Kanady * Edie Lehmann * Anne Lockhart * Sherry Lynn * Melissa MacKay * Guy Maeda * Lynn Dolin Mann * Arnold Markussen * Mickie McGowan * Gene Merlino * Gene Morford * Kathleen O'Connor * Patrick Pinney * Marilyn Powell * Gloria Grace Prosper * Michael Redman * Sally Stevens * Robert Tebow * Rob Trow * Joe Turano * Jackie Ward * Bobbi Page * Robert S. Zwrin * Barbara Luddy * Larry Roberts * Jeff Bennett * Steve Whitmire * Geraldine Page * Joe Flynn * George C. Scott * Jonah Bobo * Dave Golez * Andrea Libman * Ray Ramano * John Leguizamo * Dennis Leary * Tom Kenny * Bette Midler Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * The Beckster1000 * Stephen Druschke Films * Charlie Quigg * Nixcorr26 * Zachary Baker * Fiver&Heather's Channel * Tomarmstrong14 * MichaelSar12isBack * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Brermeerkat * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Princebalto * Thomas O'Malley * NimbusKidsMovies * EddyRockz * ZoeLove 199 * Disney and Namco Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Edward Brophy * Verna Felton * Cliff Edwards * Donovan Oliver * CoolZDane * TheCityMaker * TheFoxPrince11 * MichaelSar12isBack * Strongdrew941 * Tomarmstrong14 * Baddwing * TheTrueDisneyKing * Princess Rapunzel * Ralph E. Coyote * MichaelCarterClassic * MisterCartoonMovie * PierrickCanalFamille * TheBluesRockz * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Brucesmovies1 * ZacTheBear * Rjvernel * Crushing2230 * Moviemagic8011 * AnimaniacsGleek * Disneystyle172 * SuperJNG18 * CoolZFriend * DisneyTHX * DenisFan1998 * Uranimated18 * CoolZClassic * CoolZCartoon * Bambi Ohanna * Thumper Ohanna * Faline Ohanna * Flower Ohanna * CoolMasterpiece * CoolMasterpiece Pictures * Mrs. Brisby and Fievel * Lord Ralphie * Disney and BBC * VillainsRockz * TailsRockz * ZeldaRockz * AllStarRockz * BattleInfoPeace * Dr. Pablo Motos * AladdinRockz * Alagateryandchesnut3 * Alejandro Diaz Pena * Alerkina4 * Cbismarck * MrWaltdisneyclassic * Belle and Beast's Ohanna * Belle and Jose Carioca * Disney and Capcom * Kronk Pepikrankenitz * TongueSpeakingFool * WanderandFriends * ZackLEGOHarryPotter * Disney and Sega * Jaden Groves * JimmyandFriends * TheBeckster1000 * Zachary Baker * Jacob Samra * Hiatt Grey * Max Jackson * ArthurandFriends * CoreyandPals * TiggerandFriends * ImMaEdEddEddy * 76859Thomas * TheAngryPepe1992 * NickyHelp * Joe the Lion Trivia: * Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic first apperance and Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog first apperance. Horton meets Twilight Sparkle and Spike.' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies-spoof